Think Of Naked Moment
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: kyuhyun si abang evil yang terkenal yadong akut tiba-tiba berubah alim..  saat nafsu datang menggoda,, saat otak yadong mnyerang dan saat ada beribu kesempatan menyapa.. dia berusaha menolaknya dan berusaha jadi alim.dia rela menderita. Chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : KyuMin

Rate : T (maybe) -.-a

Genre : Romance plus humor yang rada basi dan maksa

Diclaimer : mereka semua yang telibat dalam fict gaje saya adalah milik Tuhan semata.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**CERITA INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN GANGGUAN PADA SEMUA ORGAN KESEHATAN ANDA..**

**SEDIAKAN KANTONG PLASTIK SAAT SEDANG MEMBACA,, BERJAGA-JAGA BILA TIBA-TIBA ANDA MUNTAH-MUNTAH..**

**BILA SAKIT BERLANJUT HARAP HUBUNGI AUTHOR UNTUK DIBERI OBAT BERUPA PHOTO TERBARU AUTHOR UKURAN JUMBO... HOHOH ^_^**

* * *

><p>OK! ^_^<p>

HAPPY READING AND HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND LIKE IT... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Think Of Naked Moment<strong>

Mentari sudah muncul menunjukkan sinarnya yang hangat pada semua insan dunia. Seorang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun terlihat begitu frustasi memandang namja lain yang sedang tertidur pulas di balik selimut pinknya.

" Hyung…" panggilnya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh namja cantik yang tertidur itu.

" Hmm…" namja cantik yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu hanya mengeliat sambil merapatkan selimutnya.

" Hyung ayo cepat bangun. Sudah siang dan semua member sudah selesai sarapan. Hanya kau yang masih tertidur." Kyuhyun menarik selimut Sungmin .

Sungmin membuka matanya sebentar memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jutek kemudian kembali merapatkan selimutnya dan tidur lagi.

" Aish… hyung sudah tidur sejak jam 7 malam dan sampai jam 11 siang hyung belum mau bangun juga. Lama-lama kau bisa jadi zombi jika kebanyakan tidur." Kyuhyun menarik selimut pink Sungmin dan melemparnya.

" Ah… Tak apa jika aku jadi zombi, Kyu kan masih tetap mencintaiku." Gumam Sungmin masih dengan mata tertutup.

" Mwo? Mana mau aku pacaran dengan zombi yang menyeramkan. Andwae!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

" Tenang Kyu. Aku tidak akan jadi zombi yang menyeramkan. Lagi pula kau hanya menggodaku saja kan? Aku tau." Sungmin masih menutup matanya.

" Aku serius !" kata Kyuhyun tegas. Membuat Sungmin langsung terbelalak hingga bola matanya sebesar bola basket(?).

" Ah… iya iya aku bangun." Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dipandanginya Kyu yang sudah larut dalam dunia PSPnya. " Kyu…"

Kyuhyun diam. Tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Sungmin .

" Kyu.."

"…" tak ada respon.

" Kyu!"

"…" tetap tak ada respon.

" Hyah! Baiklah. Aku akan mandi." Kata Sungmin sewot.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dalam hatinya melihat usahanya membujuk Sungmin untuk mandi berhasil. Setelah itu, pikirannya terfokus pada PSP yang sedang dimainkannya.

" Kyu! Tolong ambilkan handukku! Aku lupa membawanya tadi!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Ambil sendiri hyung! Aku sedang sibuk!"

" Aku sudah melepas bajuku Kyu. Mana bisa aku keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang?"

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mengambil handuk pink yang tergantung di samping lemari Sungmin .

" Ini handuknya."

Sungmin membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuknya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba kaki Kyuhyun tersandung kaki meja yang otomatis membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan mendorong pintu kamar mandi terbuka makin lebar.

" Gyah!" Sungmin berteriak histeris.

Kyuhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya memandang Sungmin saat mendengar Sungmin berteriak. Mata Kyu tiba-tiba terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pipinya memerah dan mulutnya menganga. Di depannya tampak Sungmin berdiri terpaku dengan badan polos tanpa sehelai benang satupun.

Buru-buru Sungmin meraih handuk yang tergeletak untuk menutupi tubuhnya yanga terekspose bebas.

" H-hyung?" kata Kyuhyun tebata-bata.

" Tutup matamu dan cepat pergi! kau masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat tontonan macam ini." Sungmin menendang tubuh Kyuhyun yang tersungkur setengah masuk dalam kamar mandi dan buru-buru menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di pojokan kamar. Bayang-bayang tubuh polos Sungmin masih menari-nari dalam imajinasinya. Otak yadong nya pun datang dan berusaha menguasainya. Senyum mesum mengembang di bibirnya. Tapi buru-buru dibuang jauh otak yadongnya itu sampai ke planet pluto yang udah nggak diakui lagi.

KRIEK…

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sungmin keluar dengan rambut basah dan acak-acakan. Mukanya tak kalah merah dengan Kyu. Kyuhyun memandang sekilas hyungnya itu. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Bisa dirasakan wajahnya semakin memanas.

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Aish… apa yang barusan kulihat tadi? Omo… aku tak dapat melupakan bayangan tadi. Padahal sudah sering aku melihat hyung-hyungku yang lain dalam keadaan yang sama tapi kenapa melihatnya seperti itu membuatku merona? Apa karena aku mencintainya? Aish… babo! Kau babo Kyuhyun. Jelas itu penyebabnya. Dia lain dari hyungmu yang lain. Dia itu Lee Sungmin . Namja chingumu.

" Kyu, kau kenapa?" Sungmin hyung memegang wajahku. "Wajahmu merah dan panas. Kau sakit? Apa gara-gara terjatuh tadi?" wajah Sungmin hyung terlihat khawatir.

Aku buru-buru memalingkan wajahku dan menghindari pandangan mata Sungmin hyung. Bisa-bisa otak yadongku datang lagi dan berpikir untuk ngajak ngelimun bareng Sungmin hyung saat ini juga. # Dasar! Kyu kan otaknya cuma isi limun doang *digeplak Kyu*. Pokoknya aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku mencintai Sungmin hyung, dan aku tidak mau menyentuhnya kalau dia memang belum siap.

" Kyu?" Sungmin hyung memanggilku lagi. " Gwaenchanayo?"

" Ne hyung." Jawabku dan langsung berlari keluar kamar. Aku tidak mau tatapan matanya yang innocent itu membuatku semakin gila.

Aku yakin, Sungmin hyung pasti sedang bingung saat ini. Aish… maafkan aku hyung. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai aku menerkammu dan menyakitimu. Aku tak tahan bila harus bersamamu terlalu lama untuk saat ini. Aku melangkah menuju ruang TV. Semua member suju sedang kumpul di ruang TV. Semua couple sedang asik bermesraan. Huh! Hal itu benar-benar membuatku iri. Aku memilih duduk di pojokan ruangan dan memainkan PSPku. Mungkin bermain game bisa membuatku lupa dengan hal itu. Tapi pikiranku sama sekali tidak fokus pada game yang sedang kumainkan. Aigo… lama-lama aku bisa gila.

**#Kyuhyun POV end**

" Sedang apa kau magnae gila?" Yesung duduk bersila di samping Kyuhyun.

" Main game. Memang hyung lihat aku sedang mencuci baju?" jawab si magnae sewot.

Tumben si evil ini tidak marah saat dipanggil gila?, pikir Yesung. " Hei! Kau pikir aku babo? Pandanganmu kosong menatap layar PSPmu. Itu tandanya kau sedang bengong."

" Tumben hyung pinter? Dikasih makan apa tuh sama Wookie hyung?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Akhirnya ia mendapat satu buah geplakan dari si babo *dilempar sandal*

" Kyu…!" suara Sungmin terdengar nyaring dari arah dapur.

"Ah, bunnymu datang tuh!" kata Yesung sambil memandang ke arah Sungmin yang belari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau baru mandi?" tanya Yesung melihat rambut Sungmin yang masih agak basah.

" Ne hyung. Aku baru bangun" Sungmin nyengir.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Mencari pasangannya yang pasti sudah sibuk untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

" Kyu.." Sungmin merangkul lengan Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah imut. " Aku ingin manja-manjaan sama kamu." Lanjutnya sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyu merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak tak normal. Wajahnya juga berubah semerah tomat. Dipandangya wajah hyung tersayangnya itu sekilas. 'Sungguh menggairahkan' hanya kata itu yang terlintas dalam benaknya saat itu.

" Mian hyung " kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas rangkulan Sungmin dari lengannya dan berlari meninggalkan bunny pinknya yang bengong.

" Dia kenapa sih?" desis Sungmin heran.

**#Sungmin POV**

Kyuhyun kenapa sih? Sejak terjatuh tadi sikapnya jadi aneh. Apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Ah tidak mungkin. Dari semalam aku sibuk tidur. Tadi pagi juga masih tidur. Ah.. apa karena aku menyuruhnya mengambilkan handuk tadi? Masa gara-gara itu dia marah besar sama aku. Atau… karena aku menendang kepalanya tadi. Otaknya jadi agak miring dan bergeser dari tempatnya yang membuatnya jadi aneh seperti ini? Ah biarlah, si magnae itu nanti juga berubah seperti bisaa lagi.

**#Sungmin POV end**

Setelah makan siang, semua member kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Kecuali Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang kebagian jatah nyuci piring.

" Kalian lihat Kyuhyun nggak?" tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul di belakang mereka yang membuat EunHae couple terlonjak kaget.

" Mana ku tahu. Lagi di ruang TV kali, main game."

"Ah, gomawo."Sungmin berlari menuju ruang TV. Sejak bangun tidur, dia tidak ngobrol dengan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Sungmin frustasi.

" Kyu!" panggil Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk di lantai sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

" Waeyo hyung?" Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku ingin makan ice cream." Sungmin bergelayut di lengan Kyuhyun. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hingga Kyuhyun bisa mendengar desah nafas Sungmin di pipinya.

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Omona... apa lagi ini? Desiran itu muncul lagi. Pasti wajahku berubah merah lagi sekarang.

"Kyu, kau mau tidak?" Tanya Sungmin hyung sambil memainkan rambutku

"Hyung minta Wookie hyung saja yang menemani. Aku sedang malas."

"Ah. Kau jahat Kyu. Masa menemaniku sebentar saja kau tidak mau?" dengus Sungmin hyung sambil menegembungkan pipi tembemnya. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipi bakpao itu.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap kedua mata kelincinya yang sedang memasang jurus bunny-eyesnya.

"Nae, baiklah aku temani. Tapi ada syarat yang harus hyung tepati."

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin hyung dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Pertama, jangan menggandeng tanganku. Kedua jangan merangkulku. Ketiga jangan berbicara dengan wajah dan suara manja."

"Mwo? Apaan itu Kyu? Andwae! Aku tidak mau. Akukan pacar Kyu. Masa tidak boleh melakukan semua itu?"

Dapat kulihat wajah Sungmin hyung tampak kaget dan protes. Aku sadar itu pasti akan membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Tapi hanya dengan cara itulah aku dapat menghindari pikiran negatifku yang mungkin akan berujung pada adegan panas di tempat tidur. Hah.. mianhae hyung. Habisnya author bilang ini bukan FF NC. Andaikan ini ada adegan NC di dalamnya, aku pasti sudah melaksanakan adegan itu dari tadi.

*author: hei Kyu! Aku membayarmu bukan untuk beradegan limun. Jadi singkirkan pikiran yadongmu itu.*

*Kyu: nae,nae aku tahu. Cepat lanjutkan ceritamu. Kau mau membuat readers muntah karena membaca dialog tak jelas ini ya?*

*author: ah mian… mari kita kembali ke cerita* # abaikan yang tadi.

"Kyu.. kau sudah bosan denganku ya?" Tanya Sungmin hyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah telah membuatnya salah paham dan menangis.

" Anio. Bukan begitu hyung." Kupegang kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah karena menahan tangis itu.

" Lalu, kenapa kau memberi semua syarat itu? Hiks.." suara tangis Sungmin hyung mulai pecah.

" Bukan begitu hyung." Aku benar-benar bingung harus memberi alasan apa padanya. Otakku mampet.

" Lalu?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang sekali. " Ah, baiklah, syarat itu tidak perlu dilakukan. Hyung bisa melakukan apapun yang hyung mau. Tapi berhentilah menangis." Kataku akhirnya. Cuma itu satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghentikan tangisnya.

" Benarkah? Aku bisa merangkul Kyu. Menggandeng tangan Kyu dan bermanja-manja dengan Kyu. Benarkah boleh?" Sungmin hyung berkata dengan wajah yang kembali ceria. Walaupun air matanya masih membasahi pipinya.

" Nae, tentu."

"Gomawo Kyu." Sungmin hyung memelukku erat. Aigo… harum tubuhnya selalu berhasil membuatku ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

**# Kyuhyun POV end**

Sungmin bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. Senyumnya benar-benar terlihat sangat lebar saat ini. Kyuhyun melirik hyung yang lebih pendek darinya itu lewat ekor matanya. Penyamaran mereka saat ini memang benar-benar maksimal. Mereka tidak ingin moment berharga mereka saat ini rusak gara-gara fans yang pasti akan menyerbu jika menegetahui identitas mereka. Berulang kali Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya saat tangan Sungmin jahil mengelus lengannya.

" Hyung mau makan ice cream di mana?"

" Hmm… di tempat bisaa saja Kyu. Atau kau tahu tempat lain yang lebih menarik?"

" Anio. Tidak ada. Ayo kita ke tempat bisa saja." Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin yang bergelayut di lengannya dan menggandeng tangan kecil itu. " Cepatlah hyung. Aku tidak mau berada di luar rungan terlalu lama. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan kulitku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin agar berjalan lebih cepat.

" Aish.. kau manja sekali Kyu."

Sungmin berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang lebar. Tempat mereka bisaa makan ice cream sudah nampak. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia memandang tempat itu. Tempat makanan favoritnya tinggal .Ice cream.

" Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" seorang pelayan datang mendekati meja mereka.

" Aku mau ice cream stoberi special. Jangan lupa, tambahkan banyak gula dan susu ya? Hmm.. dan satu lagi, cake stroberi dan juga jusnya." Sungmin menyebutkan semua pesanannya yang semuanya adalah olahan stroberi.

" Jus stroberi juga?" Tanya pelayan memperjelas pesanan Sungmin .

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

" Lalu anda?" Tanya pelayan pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membolak-balik buku menu.

" Aku pesan cappuccino dan cake coklat saja."

" Baiklah, harap tunggu sebentar." Sedetik kemudian pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin .

Sungmin memandang ke luar jendela. Mengamati keadaan jalanan yang ramai. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Dia terlalu sibuk melamun. Sedetik kemudian, pelayan datang memberikan pesanan mereka. Dengan senyum yang ceria, Sungmin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan itu.

" Aish… kesukaanku. Ayo Kyu! Cepat kau makan." Sungmin berkata sambil menggigit cakenya.

Kyu hanya geleng-geleng melihat tinggkah hyungnya. Tiba-tiba debaran itu datang kembali. Kyu memegangi dadanya yang mulai berdetak tak normal.

# **Kyuhyun POV**

Aigo… jangan sampai pikiran setan itu datang di saat seperti ini. Aku tidak mau menerkamnya di tempat umum seperti ini.

" Kyu." Kudengar Minnie hyung memannggilku.

" Nae." Kutatap kedua buah bola matanya yang berbinar manja.

" Tidak apa. Hanya saja aku merasa wajahmu memerah."

" Jinjja? Ah, mungkin itu karena udara yang terlalu panas." Jawabku berbohong. Tidak mungkin sekali kalau sampai aku jujur padanya tentang apa yang sedang aku rasa.

" Panas? Hmm… sepertinya memang agak panas."

Kulihat Minnie hyung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Aku masih tetap memandangnya yang sibuk menyomot cake dan ice cream stoberinya.

" Kyu…" tiba-tiba dia memanggilku dengan suara yang manja. Sangat manja.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya berubah memerah sekarang. Mulutnya juga merah. Mungkin karena dinginnya ice cream yang dia makan. Omona… mulutnya belepotan karena ice cream. Eumh…wajah itu benar-benar menggodaku.

" Kyu…" panggil Minnie hyung lagi dengan suara yang menurutku lebih manja dari yang tadi.

Aku menelan ludah melihat wajahnya yang saat ini memasang ekspresi yang menurutku sangat menggoda. Dia menjilat bibirnya yang memerah. Matanya mengerling ke arahku. Omona… siapa saja tolong hentikan perbuatan hyungku ini. Tangan Minnie hyung terulur meraih tanganku. Wajahnya semakin dia dekatkan pada wajahku. Sesekali dia meniupkan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku.

**#Kyuhyun POV end**

" H-hyung, apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Kyu bertanya pada Sungmin dengan suara gugup.

" Hmm… bukankah kau menginginkan hal ini Kyu?" kata Sungmin sambil meniup telinga Kyu pelan.

Ktuhyun merasa darahnya mendidih diperlakukan seperti itu.

" Kyu, kenapa kau tegang sekali? Benarkan, kalau kau menginginkan hal ini? Jujur saja." Ucap Sungmin sambil perlahan duduk di atas meja.

Entah kemana perginya makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. Tiba-tiba saja meja mereka sudah bersih dan tak ada apapun di sana.

" Kyu…" Sungmin membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat pemilik wajah itu menahan nafasnya. Wajah Kyu sudah benar-benar merah saat ini. Sepertinya Sungmin berhasil menggodanya.

" H-hyung… hentikan tingkahmu ini. Kau benar-benar menggodaku. Dan aku tak ingin kalau sampai aku kehilangan kendali atas diriku. #tumben si evil dapat mengalahkan kekuatan setan dalam dirinya. ^_^

" Kau yakin menginginkan aku berhenti?"

Kyu menarik nafas. Dadanya serasa sangat sesak sekarang. " Nae." Kyu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya tak sedetikpun lepas dari Sungmin.

" Benar kau tidak akan menyesal?" kali ini Sungmin berdiri dan perlahan membuka kancing kemeja pink tua yang dia pakai. Gayanya benar-benar membuat Kyu dan author melting. # ampun… author ingin pingsan membayangkan adegan itu..T.T

Setelah tiga kancing kemejanya terbuka, Sungmin beralih duduk ke pangkuan Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak mengelus tengkuk Kyuhyun. Membuat si magnae yang memang sudah tergoda itu semakin menahan nafasnya.

"Kyunnie…" Sungmin berbisik ke telinga Kyu.

Posisi Sungmin yang sedang dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun membuat si magnae dapat mencium betapa harum aroma hyungnya itu. Sungmin mendekatkan lehernya ke arah Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun melotot melihat leher putih mulus itu terekspose bebas di depannya. Rasanya ingin sekali Kyu membuat bekas merah di leher yang masih bersih itu.

" Kau tidak ingin memberi tanda merah di leherku Kyu?" seperti tahu apa yang sedang kuhyun pikirkan, Sungmin menarik kepala Kyu supaya mendekat ke lehernya. " Lakukanlah chagiya…" lanjut Sungmin yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah desahan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak mengelus dada bidang Kyu. Perlahan berjalan semakin turun. Tangan Sungmin bermain di area perut Kyu. Mengelus-elus bagian itu sebantar sebalum berjalan semakin turun menuju resliting celana Kyu. Kyu tak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu. Darahnya serasa sudah bergejolak semakin parah.

" HENTIKAN! Jangan lanjutkan aksimu yang menggodaku itu hyung! Jangan buka celanaku di sini! Tolonglah hyung… Jangan perkosa aku di sini." tiba-tiba Kyu berteriak sekencang mungkin.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba dan histeris.

" Kyu?" Sungmin memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih histeris. " Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah dan tingkahmu seperti…" Sungmin masih shock melihat aksi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin benar-benar heran melihat tingkah magnae kesayangannya yang tiba-tiba histeris itu. Pantas saja, saat itu Kyu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang perawan yang sedang melindungi dirinya dari ancaman pemerkosaan oleh om-om hidung belang.

" Kyu, gwaenchana?" Sungmin menggoyang pundak Kyu pelan.

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Aku mengejapkan mataku beberapa kali. Kulihat Minnie hyung sedang menatapku dengan pandangan heran dan cemas. Kuedarkan pandanganku mengelilingi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Berbeda dengan yang tadi kulihat. Dan mejaku, hmm…semua pesanan kami masih diam pada posisinya. Kutatap Minnie hyung lekat. Kuperhatikan pakaian yang sedang dia pakai. Tidak ada satupun kancing bajunya yang terbuka. Masih rapi. Dan kulihat cake serta ice cream yang dia pesan sudah habis. Itu berarti…. Aigo..! berarti dari tadi aku berkhayal hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Minnie hyung. Omona! Aku pasti terlihat seperti orang babo saat ini.

" Kyu, gwaenchana? Dari tadi kau hanya melamun da tidak menyentuh pesananmu sama sekali. Lalu tiba-tiba berteriak histeris seperti itu." Minnie hyung bertanya dengan wajah yang cemas.

" Ah… gwaenchana hyung. Everything is oke." Kataku berbohong.

" Jinjja? Tadi kau berteriak hal yang tidak-tidak."

" Ah stop! Jangan hyung teruskan omongan hyung." Sergahku memotong perkataan hyungku itu.

Aku tahu pasti apa yang akan diucapkannya. Aku masih ingat apa yang aku teriakkan tadi. Dan aku tidak mau dia mengulangi teriakanku itu. Itu pasti sangat memalukan. **" HENTIKAN! Jangan lanjutkan aksimu yang menggodaku itu hyung! Jangan buka celanaku di sini! Tolonglah hyung… Jangan perkosa aku di sini!"** Aish…. Itu adalah kata-kata terbodoh yang pernah kuucapkan.

" Hyung, kita pulang saja ya? Aku sedikit pusing." Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, kutarik tangan mungilnya. Tak lupa, aku taruh beberapa lembar uang di meja.

**#Kyuhyun POV end**

Sungmin sedikit berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah panjang Kyuhyun . sejak keluar dari kafe tempat meraka makan ice cream tadi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berkata apapun. Sementara Sungmin juga tidak berniat berkata apapun. Walaupun sebenarnya banyak sekali tanda tanya bergelantungan dalam otaknya. Terutama tentang teriakan histeris Kyuhyun yang terkesan seperti teriakan yeoja yang hampir diperkosa.

Sampai saat makan malam telah usai, si magnae itu masih belum mengatakan apapun pada Sungmin. Kali ini Kyuhyun dapat jatah mencuci piring bersama Heechul. Awalnya Heechul sedikit protes karena dia dapat bagian mencuci tidak bersama Siwon. Padahal bisaanya setiap pasangan mendapat jatah cuci piring bersama.

" Hyung, aku mau sama Siwon saja. Biarkan Siwon menggantikan Kyu. Aku tidak mau mencuci piring bersama magnae itu." Heechul berkata pada Leeteuk dengan muka sebal.

" Tidak! Kalau aku biarkan kau mencuci piring bersamanya, bisa-bisa aku berbelanja piring-piring baru lagi besok. Kau selalu memecahkan piring tiap mencuci piring bersama Siwon."

Leeteuk masih ingat betul minggu lalu, saat dia memberikan jatah mencuci piring pada Heechul dan Siwon. Keesokan hariya, dia dan Ryeowook harus berbelanja piring baru. Itu karena ulah Heechul dan Siwon yang mencuci piring sambil berciuman. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Sampai-sampai moment mencuci piring bisa dimanfaatkan dengan berciuman. Sampai memecahkan piring yang bukan hanya satu pula. Ckckck… benar-bebar deh mereka itu. # aduh… Heechul oppa, kau terlalu bernafsu dengan yeoboku aka Siwon ^_^

" Aish… anio hyung. Kali ini aku akan berkonsentrasi dan serius."

" Andwae. Tetap tidak dariku." Kata Leeteuk tegas sambil pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Heechul menatap sebal ke arah hyungnya yang mulai menghilang dari dapur itu. Dia memang suka sikap tegas dari hyungnya itu tapi terkadang dia membenci hal itu. Terlebih saat keputusan yang dibuat tidak berpihak padanya. *ckckck..heeppa selalu saja egois dan mau menang sendiri* Heechul mengikat rambutnya yang panjang sebahu. Dilihatnya Kyu sudah mulai mencuci piring di dapur. Tumben sekali magnae maniak game itu rajin.

" Kyu." Heechul menyapa Kyu sebentar sebelum meraih piring-piring kotor itu dan mulai mencucinya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Matanya membulat. Nafasnya berat dan wajahnya memerah.

" Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul yang menyadari ada yang aneh pada magnae itu.

" Hyung…" suara Kyu terdengar tertahan di tenggorokannya.

" Kau sakit?" Heechul memegang kedua pipi Kyu dengan tangannya yang sudah belepotan sabun cuci piring.

Kyu memejamkan matanya menikmati dingin tangan Heechul yang basah di pipinya. Heechul heran dengan tingkah Kyu. Perlahan tangan Kyu meraih kedua tangan Heechul yang masih bertengger di pipinya.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hyung. Dari tadi aku sudah menahannya. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Kata Kyu sambil mengelus tangan Heechul.

Mata Heechul membulat kaget. " Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

Kyu tak menjawab. Matanya terpejam sambil masih mengelus tangan Heechul. Perlahan tangan Heechul diremasnya lalu dikecup sekali,

" Hei! Apa yang kau lakuakan?" Heechul geram melihat tingkah aneh Kyu.

Tapi penolakan Heechul membuat Kyu bertindak semakin berani. Tangannya kini terulur meraih leher Heechul. Senyum evil mengembang di bibirnya. Heechul semakin bergidik melihat seringai Kyu yang semakin terlihat menakutkan.

" Hyung…" panggil Kyu dengan suara yang menurut Heechul terdengar seperti desahan mesum.

" YAK! KAU MAGNAE GILA DAN MESUM! HENTIKAN TINDAKAN BODOHMU! DASAR KAU MAGNAE YADONG!" Heechul berteriak sambil memukul kepala Kyu dengan panci yang berada tak jauh darinya.

" Aish…" Kyu mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. " Heechul hyung? Kenapa hyung memukulku?" tanya Kyu dengan wajah bodoh.

" Bisa-bisanya kau menanyakan hal bodoh itu setelah kau bersikap mesum padaku? Dasar gila!" sekali lagi Heechul memukul kepala Kyu. Kali ini dengan sendok nasi.

Alis Kyu bertaut heran. Sedetik kemudian dia memukul keningnya.

" Jadi dari tadi itu hyung?" tanya Kyu saat sadar dengan apa yang tadi terjadi.

" Kau pikir aku siapa? Pacarmu hah? Dasar kau!" untuk yang terakhir kalinya Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kesakitan dan kebingungan. # poor Kyuhyun.

" Aish… kenapa denganku? Dari tadi aku terus-terusan membayangkan Minnie hyung. Hal yang tidak-tidak pula yang ada dalam otakku. Apa melihat hal itu tadi pagi berakibat sefatal ini?"

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang sial sepanjang hari tadi gara-gara membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang Sungmin. Mulai dari kejadian memalukan di kafe lalu sampai saat ini dia mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Heechul. Setelah mencuci piring sendirian, karena Heechul yang marah padanya, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ruang TV. Kyu mengitarkan pandangannya di sana. Tidak ada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega lalu duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

" Hai Kyu. Kau terlihat kusut sekali." Sapa Ryeowook prihatin melihat kondisi Kyu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Ryeowook sebentar.

" Kyu." Ryeowook mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Berharap lewat elusannya dia dapat sedikit membuang beban yang sedang Kyu pikul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum merasakan belaian Ryeowook di kepalanya. Ah, bukan senyuman, itu lebih pantas disebut seringai. Tanpa berkata, Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke Ryeowook. Seringai itu semakin terlihat menakutkan. Ryeowook berusaha mendorong pundak Kyu agar menjauh.

" Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook takut. Dia benar- benar takut kalau Kyu akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

" Hyung…" bisik Kyu di telinga Ryeowook.

PLETAK! Tiba-tiba sebuah sandal mendarat di kepala Kyu.

" Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhnya lagi magnae gila!" tiba-tiba Yesung sudah berdiri di belakang Kyu. Matanya membulat marah.

Kyu kaget setengah mati. Matanya membulat menatap Ryeowook yang masih ketakutan karena ulahnya. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya berulangkali.

" Ryeowook hyung?" tanyanya heran.

" Nae. Kau pikir dia siapa? Kekasihmu hah?" Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Kyu dengan nada marah. Tangannya bersiap memukul kepala Kyu dengan sandal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi si magnae malang itu keburu pergi.

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai keluar dorm. Mungkin, dengan mencari udara segar dapat sedikit membuat pikirannya tenang. Langkah kakinya tertuju pada sebuah mini market yang terletak di depan dormnya. Kyuhyun berniat membeli soft drink di sana. Setelah mengambil dua kaleng soft drink dari mesin pendingin, Kyu berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar minumannya. Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar menatap penjaga mesin kasir.

" Minnie hyung." Panggilnya.

Si petugas penjaga kasir hanya menatap Kyu heran.

" Minnie hyung sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Kyu lagi yang membuat penjaga kasir semakin bingung.

" Maaf, anda bicara apa?" Tanya penjaga kasir heran.

Kyu hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Menyadari keanehan pada Kyu, si penjaga kasir mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat gelagapan.

" Ah, mian omonim. Berapa semuanya ini?" Tanya Kyu setelah sadar.

" Oh, semuanya tiga ribu won."

Setelah membayar minumannya Kyuhyun bejalan dengan langkah gontai menuju taman yang letaknya beberapa blok dari dormnya. Dia memilih duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang agak sedikit remang-remang. Pandangannya liar menatap penjuru taman yang sedang ramai itu. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi dan orang tua serta anak-anak yang sedang menghabiskan waktu malam mereka di taman itu.

Kyu mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan matanya.

" Kenapa semua orang yang ada di sini terlihat memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Minnie hyung? Ah, bukan mirip tapi benar-benar sama. Sepertinya otakku sudah benar-benar rusak." Desis Kyuhyun frustasi.

Tiba-tiba hanphone Kyuhyun berbunyi. Dilihatnya nama Sungmin berkedap-kedip di sana. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali. Dia bimbang, apakah dia harus menjawab panggilan itu atau tidak.

" Yeoboseo." Akhirnya Kyu mengangkat telephonnya.

" Yeoboseo. Kyu, kau di mana sekarang? Aku mencemaskanmu. Cepatlah pulang. Di luar pasti dingin sekali. Apakah kau memakai mantelmu? Aku tidak mau kalau sampai kau sakit." Suara Sungmin menggema di telinga Kyu. Omelannya bagai kereta yang tak ada ujungnya.

Kyu menghela nafas panjang. " Nae hyung, aku akan segera pulang. Aku hanya mencari sedikit udara segar di taman. Hyung tak perlu menghawatirkan aku. Aku sudah memakai mantelku."

" Hah… syukurlah. Meskipun begitu, kau harus cepat pulang. Ini sudah malam sekali."

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Yah, memang sudah malam. Jam sudah menunjujkkan pukul sebelas malam.

" Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang juga."

Setelah menutup telephonnya, Kyu berjalan pulang. Dia tidak mau membuat Sungmin dan yang lainnya cemas karena menghawatirkannya. Dorm sudah gelap saat Kyuhyun pulang. Semua sudah pergi tidur. Dengan langkah diseret, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin. Sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Benar, di dalam sudah gelap dan Sungmin tampak sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun mengendap-endap berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang terletak di seberang ranjang Sungmin.

Kyu melirik sebentar hyung aegyonya yang sedang tertidur itu. Mata Kyu membulat kaget saat dilihatnya Sungmin tidur memakai baju tidur pink dengan model dress terusan yang panjang selutut. Sebenarnya itu baju tidur yeoja, tapi Sungmin suka memakainya saat tidur. Dapat dilihat paha Sungmin yang terekspose karena baju tidurnya yang berantakan.

" Aigo… aku tidak bisa tidur sekamar dengannya malam ini. Atau aku akan menerkamnya." Desis Kyu sambil meraih bantal dan selimutnya keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun berdiri sesaat di depan kamarnya. Dia menarik nafas berat sebentar lalu berjalan menuju sofa ruang TV. Mungkin malamnya akan berakhir dengan tidur di sofa. Hahaha… poor Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi kembali menyapa. Kyuhyun masih tidur di sofa ruang TV. Keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur sampai pukul tiga. Dan hal itu benar-benar menyiksanya.

" Kyu… sudah pagi, ayo bangun." Ryeowook yang memang selalu bangun paling awal menggoyang tubuh Kyu yang tertutup selimutnya.

Kyu menggeliat lalu membuka matanya sedikit.

" Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Minnie hyung?"

" Anio. Aku hanya ingin saja tidur di sini. Sepertinya aku juga kurang enak badan." Jawab Kyu sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

" Woi… pagi semua… aku datang membawa hadiah dari para fans." Sebuah teriakan dari manager menyita perhatian Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook. Para member lain juga terbangun dan buru-buru keluar kamar untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak pagi-pagi.

" Hya! Hadiah. Aku suka. Mana hadiah untukku." Teriakan EunHae couple terdengar paling bersemangat. Padahal keduanya belum mandi atau bahkan mencuci wajahnya dan gosok gigi.

Member lainnya mengikuti EunHae yang telah bergabung dengan manager dan membuka semua kado dari fans.

" Aku dapat sepatu baru." Teriak Donghae girang sambil meunjukkkan sepatu merah barunya pemberian elf.

" Wow! Game terbaru." Kyu ikut berteriak girang saat membuka hadiah untuknya yang berisi game terbaru yang memang sangat dia inginkan.

" Aigo… lihatlah Kyu. Apa aku cocok memakai ini?" tiba-tiba Sungmin berteriak sambil meunjukkan hadiah yang dia terima.

Mata Kyu kembali membulat. Imannya kembali diuji. Otak yadongnya kembali beraksi. Saat ini, Sungmin berdiri dengan jarak tak lebih dari dua meter di hadapannya. Yang membuatnya terpanah adalah apa yang Sungmin tunjukkan kepadanya. Sebuah baju tidur warna pink transparan yang saat ini sudah dipakai oleh Sungmin.

" Mwo? Apaan itu? siapa yang memeberimu itu Minnie? Tapi kau cocok memakainya." Heechul yang pertama kali berkomentar tentang hadiah yang Sungmin terima.

" Sungmin hyung selalu mendapat hadiah yang tak terduga dari fans. Aku juga mau." Kali ini Ryeowook yang berkomentar.

" Kyu, apa kau suka? Kalau kau suka, aku akan memakainya setiap tidur." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang merona.

Kyu tak bersuara. Dia masih mematung memandang hyungnya yang jujur saat ini terlihat sanga-sangat menggoda imannya. Sungmin memang tampak sangat menggoda dengan baju itu.

" Kyu." Panggil Sungmin lagi karena tak mendapat respon dari magnae evil kesayangannya itu.

"…" Kyuhyun masih membatu.

" Kyu." Nada bicara Sungmin mulai berubah bête.

Tapi si magnae tetap tidak menjawab dan malah pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mata Sungmin memanas melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak dia sangka. Biasanya Kyu akan tersenyum mesum saat melihatnya memakai pakaian yang seksi. Tapi kenapa kali ini tidak?

" Mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan hyung. Semalam dia tidur di sofa. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Ryeowook mengelus pundak Sungmin.

" Tidak kok. Kami bak-baik saja. Semalam dia memang sedikit aneh. Apa dia mulai bosan padaku?" kali ini butiran bening mulai meluncur dari mata Sungmin.

" Ah, hyung tidak boleh berikir seperti itu. Sepertinya dia memang kurang enak badan. Dia tadi sempat bilang kalau dia sulit tidur. Hyung tunggu saja dia kembali seperti semuala."

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook sebentar. " Benarkah semua akan kembali lagi?" tanyanya meyakinkan diri.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Sepertinya keadaan semakin ruwet. Hanya karena bayangan kejadian pagi itu, membuat semuanya menjadi terasa sulit. Sulit bagi Kyuhyun dan bagi Sungmin. Serta bagi yang lain juga. Secara, tingkah aneh Kyuhyun dan teriakan frustasi Sungmin yang sudah pasti mengganggu yang lainnya.

T.B.C

(bersambung ke chap berikutnya) T_T

* * *

><p>Hyah!<p>

Author ngumpet dalem lemari..,..

Sumpah! Otak tiba-tiba macet mau ngelanjutin nih cerita. Awalnya emang mau dibuat oneshoot,,tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba otakku terasa mampet…

Alhasil,,, mungkin ini akan aku buat jadi dua chapter..

Mian…. m(_ _)m

Cerita ini sudah jelek,, gak slesei-selesai pula..

Huuuufft… -.-

Jujur saja sepertinya aku kurang puas dengan kesialan yang Kyu terima karena bayangan Sungmin naked.. hohoho *digiles sparkyu*

Kalo readers ada yang punya ide buat kesialan kyu berikutnya bisa ikutan share ke saya… hohoho *sebenernya ngeles aja biar dapet ide buat ngelanjutin nih cerita* XDD

Gak banyak cing cong lagi….

Mohon review.. ^_^ *BOW*


	2. Chapter 2

maaf... saya lelet banget updatenya..

habisnya banyak sekali kesibukan yang menerpa saya belakangan ini...

sibuk belajar buat SNMPTN dan juga kesibikan lainnya... belum lagi karena gak ada modem dan gak ada kesempatan nyari Wi-Fi gratis.. hohoho ^_^

akhirnya jadilah update kelas siput bekicot sawah yang saya tempuh hufft... ToT

*curhat colongan*

OK! tanpa banyak bas-basi lagi,, ini dia lanjutannya... ^_^

* * *

><p>chapter two<p>

Think Of Naked Moment part Two

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintunya dengan keras dan dikunci dari dalam. Otaknya benar-benar sedang rusak saat ini. Bukan karena tiba-tiba IQnya turun dan dia berubah jadi manusia babo. Tapi otaknya rusak karena terlalu sering digunakan memikirkan hyung kesayangannya itu. Sungmin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.<p>

" Aish… kenapa semakin kacau saja otakku?" desisi Kyuhyun frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

" Kyu…" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar.

Kyu hanya diam. Dia tahu betul siapa yang sedang berdiri di luar dan mengetuk pintu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Sungmin.

" Kyu, cepat buka pintunya. Kau kenapa sih? Kau sakit? Kalau memang kau sakit biarkan aku mengobatimu." Sungmin kembali berkata.

Kyuhyun masih diam.

" Kyu…" suara Sungmin mulai terdengar parau. Bisa Kyuhyun tebak, pasti hyungnya itu mulai menangis.

Kyuhyun mendesis berat. " Maaf hyung… tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

" Kau tidak marah padakukan? Aku takut kalau Kyu marah padaku."

" Anio hyung. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan hal ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengacak rambutnya. Dia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini. Di satu sisi dia tidak mau membuat hyung tercintanya itu panik dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Tapi di sisi lain dia tidak mau membiarkan setan merasukinya dan membuatnya berbuat yang nekat kepada hyungnya itu.

Tok… tok … tok…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun lagi.

" Kyuhyun… sudah duhur. Waktunya sholat. Ayo berjama'ah denganku." Sebuah suara terdengar. Itu adalah suara Siwon. Namja alim itu bermaksud mengajak magnae yang malas itu untuk sholat. O.O *sejak kapan para member suju berubah jadi muslim? Ah suka-suka gue lah, kan gua yang berkuasa atas cerita ^_^*

TING..! Tiba-tiba ada sebuah lampu lima watt menyala di atas kepala Kyuhyun.* Oppa, ingat hemat energy. Ini masih siang. Jangan nyalakan lampu. ^_^* Buru-buru Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan menyeret Siwon masuk dalam kamarnya lalu kembali mengunci pintu.

" Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil duduk di lantai bersama Siwon.

" Apa? Bisakah setelah kita sholat? Waktu duhur sudah mau habis." Kata Siwon penuh wibawa.

" Anio. Ini masalah darurat."

" Sedarurat apapun masalah yang kau hadapi, tetap sholat harus diutamakan. Kau tahu kan apa balasan bagi orang yang mengutamakan sholat? Memangnya kau tidak mau menerima pahala yang... mmppphhh.." Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Siwon dengan kolor hijau yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Telinganya sedang tidak mau menerima ceramahan dari ustadz. * huh.. bukannya sedang tidak mau tapi memang tidak pernah mau. Mangkannya otak Kyu yadong* # pletak * author ditimpuk kolor*

" Aish! Kolor siapa yang kau pakai? Baunya seperti belum pernah dicuci selama setahun penuh." Siwon buru-buru melempar kolor yang sempat bersarang di mulutnya.

" Itu kolor Eunhyuk hyung. Kemarin dia mewariskannya padaku"

" Aigo… baiklah, masalah apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku?"

" Otakku sedang kacau hyung. Belakangan ini aku selalu memikirkan tentang Minnie hyung dalam posisi naked." Jelas Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya. Lagi.

Siwon yang alim itu langsung dzikir dalam hati setelah mendengar masalah yang dihadapi Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan?" Tanya Kyu heran melihat hyungnya itu komat-kamit.

" Aku sedang dzikir. Minta ampun."

" Aish… sudahlah. Cepat beri aku solusi atas masalahku."

" kau harus banyak-banyak berdzikir. Kuatkan imanmu agar selalu terlindung dari godaan hawa nafsu. Kau tahu kan, setan itu ada di mana-mana untuk menggoda iman manusia jadi, bla bla bla bla…." Siwon mulai ngoceh dengan dakwahnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menghela nafas panjang berulang kali. Sepertinya dia salah minta bantuan, batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Siwon masih betah memberi ceramah pada magnae itu, padahal sudah lebih dari dua jam dia berbicara. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia sudah berhasil mengukir sebuah pulau baru di bantalnya. Sepertinya ceramahan Siwon merupakan dongeng yang menarik yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Nah begitulah sedikit saran dariku. Kau paham kan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon yang akhirnya menyudahi ceramahnya. ( sampai dua jam lebih Siwon oppa bilang kalau itu sedikit? Ckckckc.. -_-)

" Kyu?" Siwon mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap tidur.

Kyuhyun tak bereaksi. Masih tidur.

" Kyuhyun?" Siwon kembali mengguncang tubuh kurus di hadapannya. Tapi tetap tak ada hasilnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan si magnae itu.

" Kyu! Aku mau pinjam game barumu. Aku ingin memainkannya bersama Donghae" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hendak menendang tangan Kyuhyun, tapi niatnya terhenti saat menyadari kalau magnae yang sedang tertidur itu menggumam dalam tidurnya.

" Sssshhhh…. H-hyungg… Teruuusskaaan….." Kyuhyun mendesah sambil meraba-raba perutnya sendiri.

Alis Eunhyuk bertaut heran melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Bukannya membangunkan Kyu, Eunhyuk malah duduk manis di samping Kyu dan menikmati pertunjukan yang ada di hadapannya. Ckckckc… monyet itu memang dewanya yadong. ^-^9

" H-hyuuuunnngg….." tiba-tiba Kyuhuyn berteriak. Ada ekspresi kepuasan di wajahnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil. Dia mulai paham dengan apa yang Kyuhyun impikan saat ini. Tangannya terulur membelai perut Kyuhyun yang kaosnya sudah tersingkap sebatas dada.

" Ahhhh…. Hyuuung…" Kyu kembali mendesah saat tangan Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya.

" Kyuu…" Eunhyuk ikut mendesah di telinga Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba mata Kyu terbuka. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk sedang berbaring di sampingnya sambil mengelus perutnya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun bangun dan menyingkirkan tangan Eunhyuk dari perutnya.

" Apa yang hyung lakukan?" Tanya Kyu takut.

" Apa yang kau mimpikan?" Eunhyuk balas bertanya dengan wajah jahilnya.

Kyuhyun tampak bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia malu untuk mengakui kalau tadi dia memimpikan ngelimun dengan Sungmin.

" Kau memimpikan hal itu ya?" Eunhyuk mencolek dagu Kyuhyun.

" Tidak kok. Aku tidak mimpi apa-apa." Kyu berusaha berbohong. Tapi kebohongannya dapat dengan mudah diketahui oleh Eunhyuk. Sebab wajah Kyu sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

" Tak usah berbohong. Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan menceritakan hal ini pada Sungmin hyung."

" Andwae! Jangan bilang padanya. Aku tidak mau dia tahu hal ini. Aku mohon hyung.."

" Baiklah, tapi kau memang sedang memimpikannya kan tadi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas. "Belakangan ini aku selalu takut saat berada di samping Minnie hyung." Kata Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya.

" hah? Wae?"

" Aku selalu terbayang saat Minnie hyung sedang telanjang. Dan hal itu membuatku tegang dan naik."

" Bukankah itu bagus? Kau memang harus segera melakukan hal itu dengannya. Kau mau pinjam koleksi DVDku? Barangkali dapat membantumu dalam melakukannya dengan Sungmin." Wajah Eunhyuk berubah antusias saat mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

" Aigo… bukan itu maksudku. Otak hyung terlalu yadong. Masalahnya sekarang, aku tak mau menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya takut serta marah padaku." Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

" Kalau begitu bilang saja dulu padanya. Jadi dia bisa bersiap-siap untuk menerima seranganmu. Hahaha…" si monyet suju itu terkekeh. Sepertinya apa yang dia ucapkan dari tadi sama sekali tidak mengurangi masalah yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun.

" Aigo hyung!" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan bantalnya. " Berhentilah memikirkan hal itu. Aku sedang bingung. Kenapa di otak hyung cuma berisi limun sih?" Kyu mengacak rambutnya lagi.

" Ah, mian. oke, lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

" Aish… kalau aku tahu, kenapa aku tanya pada hyung? Tolonglah berubah sedikit pintar sebentar saja. Aku sedang butuh bantuan hyung sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun gemas dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang jauh dari kata serius.

" Baiklah, biarkan aku berpikir sebentar." Eunhyuk mengusap-usap dagunya. Memasang wajah berpikir yang kelihatannya sangat serius.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, tapi si penggila DVD yadong itu masih tetap pada posisi berpikirnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Ah!" teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berjingkat dari posisi duduknya.

" Aku tahu."

" Hyung sudah punya solusinya?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Dia tidak menyadari, kalau dia menanyakan solusi pada Eunhyuk, sama saja dia masuk dalam kuluman(?) setan yadong.

" Yup! Masalahmu akan segera teratasi." Kata Eunhyuk bangga.

" Cepat beri tahu aku apa solusinya."

" Saat kau sedang terbayang tentang Sungmin hyung naked, kau harus segera sadarkan dirimu." Kata Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. Sejauh ini, solusinya belum menyimpang.

" Lalu?"

" Kalau kau sedang menatapnya dan getaran itu datang tapi kau tak mau melampiaskannya dengan Sungmin hyung, kau harus mencari pelampiasan lain."

" Maksud hyung? Anio! Aku tidak mau mendapat pukulan dari para seme lagi."

" Tenang dulu. Kau tidak harus melakukannya dengannya dengan para uke yang masih dalam pengawasa semenya."

" Lalu? Hyung jangan menggodaku. Cepatlah katakan apa maksud hyung." Kyu mulai frustasi mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk yang terlalu bertele-tele.

" Baiklah, karena aku baik hati, aku mau menolongmu. Saat ini kan Donghae sedang tidak ada, kau bisa memanfaatkan aku untuk pelampiasanmu."

" Ma-maksud hyung, aku melakukan hal itu dengan hyung?"

" Tentu tidak bodoh! Aku mana mau melakukan hal itu bersamamu. Donghae jauh lebih professional darimu. Maksudku, kau bisa datang padaku. Lalu aku akan melepaskan masalahmu. Aku akan mencarikanmu tempat untuk kau bermain solo."

" Maksud hyung?"

" Kau bermain sendiri sampai kau puas dan aku akan menjaga agar tidak ada yang tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Atau…." Tiba-tiba pandangan Eunhyuk berubah aneh. Ada seringai mesum yang muncul.

" Anio! Aku tidak butuh bantuan hyung. Aku tau apa yang akan hyung katakan selanjutnya. Atau hyung bersedia membantuku dalam bersolo itukan? Aku tidak rela barangku(?) yang pusaka itu disentuh oleh hyung." Kyu bergidik ngeri.

" Aish… kau sudah dibantu malah meledekku. Tak tau terimakasih." Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyu pelan.

" Sudah hyung pergi sana. Saran hyung benar-benar konyol." Kyu mendorong Eunhyuk agar segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyuhyun kembali merenung dalam kamarnya. Semua yang dia harapkan bisa membantunya lepas dari masalah konyol itu justru membuatnya semakin bingung. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah celananya yang basah akibat mimpi tadi.

" Aku harus segera ganti celana sebelum ada yang tahu kalau aku mimpi basah." Kyuhyun beranjak menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil celana dan segera mengganti celananya.

Setelah mengganti celanya Kyu berniat jalan-jalan sebentar di taman. Entah mengapa, belakangan ini dia hobi banget merenung di taman. Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian menuju taman. Kakinya menendang apapun yang ada di tanah. Kerikil, sampah, kertas, botol minuman kosong, dan juga kaleng softdrink. Kyu menendang sebuah kaleng kosong degan sangat keras.

" AWWW!" seseorang berteriak.

Kyu berjingkat kaget. Tenyata kaleng yang dia tendang mengenai kepala seseorang.

" Sakit sekali…" gumam orang itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat tendangan maut Kyuhyun.

" Mi-mian." kata Kyu sabil membungkukkan badannya.

" Hati-hati dong. Jangan asal main tendang aja. Sakit tau!" omel orang itu. Suarnya terdengar lembut.

Kyu buru-buru menegakkan badannya lagi. Berulang kali dia mengucek matanya.

" Ini pasti halusinasi." Gumam Kyu sambil menampar dan mencubit pipinya.

" Hei." Panggil orang itu.

Kyu masih bengong. Matanya menatap sosok di depannya lekat.

" Hyung…" Kyu mendekati sosok di depannya.

" Mwo?" sosok itu heran. Dia menyibakkan rambut panjangnya.

" Sedang apa kau di sini? Jangan berkeliaran sendirian. Aku tak mau kalau ada yang berbuat jahat padamu. Kau sangat menggoda saat ini." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi sosok yang dia panggil hyung itu lembut.

Sosok itu hanya tersipu malu mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Kyuhyun.

Kyu megelus rambut sosok itu. " Sungmin hyung. Saranghae." Kyu mengelus rambut sosok itu.

Tapi malang, saat tangan Kyu mengelus rambut panjang itu, jarinya tersangkut jepit rambut. Alhasil, rambut panjang yang ternyata palsu alias wig itu lepas.

" WOI! HATI-HATI DONK!" teriak sosok itu.

Kyu terlonjak ke belakang beberapa langkah. Dia kaget. Suara lembut yang tadi dia dengar berubah jadi suara berat. Suara namja. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kesadarannya kembali sekarang. Ternyata sosok yang dari tadi dia lihat sebagai Sungmin adalah seorang banci kaleng.

" Hwaaaa! Banci! " Kyu berterteriak keras sambil lari terbirit-birit.

" GUA BUKAN BANCI BODOH! DASAR LOE NAMJA KURANG AJAR!" teriak si banci sambil melempar sepatunya ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Sialan, wig gua lepas. Aish… hilang sudah aura kecantikanku." Gumam si banci sambil merapikan wignya lagi. " Masa seorang Shim Changmin yang menggoda ini dibilang banci? Tapi emang iya sih, gua jadi banci sekarang. Hehehhehe…" si banci yang ternyata bernama changmin itu cekikikan sendiri.

Kyuhyun masih berlari. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan karena berlari dengan kecepatan ekstra. Dia benar-benar sial. Kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Akhirnya Kyu kembali pulang ke dorm. Keinginannya bersantai di taman lenyap sudah gara-gara bertemu si banci kaleng.

" Annyeong…" Kyu membuka pintu dorm.

" Kyu… aku dapet tawaran iklan bersamamu." Seru Sungmin riang saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk.

" Jinjja?" Kyu meraih kertas yang dipegang Sungmin lalu membacanya sesaat.

" Iklan sabun mandi?" gumam Kyuhyun.

" Nae. Sabun madi. Jarang sekali kita dapat tawaran membintangi iklan seperti ini. Kita harus menerimanya Kyu. Aku ingi suting iklan yang aneh-aneh." Kata Sungmin antusias.

" Terserah hyung saja deh. Apa hanya kita saja yang membintangi iklan ini?"

" Tidak. Ada Sunny SNSD yang juga akan bekerja bersama kita."

" Mwo? Dia juga ikut? Hanya iklan sabun mandi saja kenapa bintangnya banyak sekali? Hyung sudah tau konsep iklannya?"

" Belum. Mungkin nanti sore akan dikirim kemari. Aku tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat suting. Oh iya Kyu, aku mau keluar sebentar. Aku janji pada Ryeowook untuk menjemputnya di supermarket. Aku pergi dulu ya?" Sungmin meraih kunci mobilnya lalu mencium pipi Kyu sekilas lalu dia menghilang di balik pintu dorm.

Kyuhyun membuang nafas panjang sekali. Hari ini dia sedikit lega sebab hyung kesayangannya itu tidak bertingkah yang dapat membuatnya tergiur. Tapi Kyu tidak menyadari satu hal yang akan membuatnya semakin menderita karena Sungmin. Yaitu suting iklan sabun mandi.

Hari ini suting iklan yang dibintangi Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Sunny SNSD dimulai. Dengan semangat yang menggebu, Sungmin berangkat menuju lokasi bersama Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, kau tidak mau melihat scriptnya dulu?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka berada di mobil.

" Tidak usah. Otakku kan jenius, sekali diberi penjelasan oleh sutradara saja aku pasti sudah paham." Kata Kyu cuek.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mendengus. Dia sudah paham betul sifat Kyuhyuhn yang suka sok pinter.

Lokasi suting sudah sangat ramai saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba. Semua kru sudah sibuk menyiapkan keperluan untuk suting. Tak ketinggalan, beberapa ELF yang tinggal di dekat lokasi juga datang untuk melihat secara langsung proses suting.

" Ah, Sungmin-sshi. Kyuhyun-sshi. Kalian sudah datang. Ayo cepat kalian siap-siap." Seseorang menyambut kedatangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, lalu mengantar mereka menuju ruangan rias.

Setelah selesai make-up, semua yang terlibat dalam suting iklan sabun mandi tersebut berkumpul di sebuah ruangan untuk mendapat pengarahan dari sutradara.

" Ok. Saya berharap semuanya dapat bekerjasama dengan baik. Suting kali ini mengambil latar di dua tempat. Pertama di taman hiburan yang ramai dan yang kedua di kamar mandi." Kata sutradara member penjelasan.

Semua yang mendengarkan menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa mereka paham apa yang dimaksud oleh sutradara.

" Baiklah, supaya suting ini tidak memakan banyak waktu, kita mulai sekarang saja. Ok, semua bersiap di posisi masing-nmasing." Setelah sutradara selesai berbicara, semua kru langsung bersiap.

Suting berjalan dengan lancar seperti yang diharapkan semua kru dan juga ketiga artis. Hingga sampai pada saat Sungmin beradegan mandi. Saat itu Sungmin hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut yang memamerkan sebagian pahanya yang tidak tertutup oleh celana pendeknya. Mata Kyuhyun sontak terbelalak saat mengetahui akan ada adegan seperti itu. Jujur, Kyu tak rela ada orang lain yang melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti saat ini.

" Hyung." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju pojok ruangan yang telah disetting sebagai kamar mandi.

" Ada apa Kyu?"

" Kenapa hyung tidak memberitahu aku kalau akan ada adegan seperti ini?" Kyu bertanya dengan nada mengintrogasi.

" Hei, aku sudah menyuruhmu membaca scriptnya dulu. Tapi kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau sudah jenius dan tak butuh untuk membaca script." Jawab Sungmin bête.

" Tapi aku tak mau ada orang selain aku yang melihat tubuhmu. Aku saja belum pernah menyentuhnya. Masa hyung mau memperlihatkannya pada orang lain." Entah mengapa wajah Kyu tiba-tiba memerah.

" Aish… ini tuntutan peran Kyu. Kau berusahalah jadi professional."

" Oppa. Sedang apa di sini? Suting sudah hampir dimulai. Dan sutradara sudah memanggilmu." Tiba-tiba Sunny datangdan dengan seenaknya menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan menariknya.

" Oh, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Sunny. " Kyu, sutradara sudah memanggilku. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan kita tadi. Itupun kalau masih ada yang mau kau katakana." Setelah berkata pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjalan bersama Sunny yang masih menggandeng tangannya.

Hati Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit saat itu. Benar-benar remuk. Bagai gelas kaca yang dijatuhkan dari gedung 20 lantai. Rasanya sangat sakit.

" Sial benar nasibku hari ini." Gerutu Kyu dalam hatinya.

Rasa sebalnya gara-gara iklan sabun ini semakin besar. Bagaimana tidak sebal? Kyuhyun hanya muncul sebentar saat adegan berlatar di taman hiburan. Saat Sunny hendak berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba Sunny langsung menutup hidungnya. Ternyata Kyu hanya berperan sebagai pemuda keren yang ternyata bau gara-gara tidak memakai merk sabun yang dibintanginya itu. Setelah itu, dia sama sekali tidak muncul lagi. Benar-benar menjatuhkan derajat dan popularitas Kyu yang terkenal selangit. Berulang kali Kyu merutuki betapa malang nasibnya dalam hati. Dan sekarang, dia harus merelakan tubuh kekasihnya dinikmati oleh orang sekorea. Plus, rasa cemburunya yang sangat menyiksa melihat Sungmin berdekatan dengan Sunny.

Kyuhyun melirik Sunny yang duduk di sampingnya. Rasanya Kyu ingin mengikat mulut Sunny yang saat itu terus tersenyum melihat Sungmin berakting.

**# Kyuhyun pov**

Aish… yeoja ini benar-benar membuatku muak. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap secentil itu pada Sungmin hyung? Dia pikir dia itu menarik hah? Kau itu sangat membosankan. Sunny terus saja melihat ke arah Sungmin hyung. Padahal aku ada di sampingnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menegurku. Memangnya dia angap aku ini apa? Dasar yeoja centil.

Aku juga ikut melihat aksi hyungku yang saat ini sedang mandi. Ah maksudnya beradegan mandi. Ah, dia sungguh sangat seksi di mataku saat ini. Aku jadi teringat saat aku melihatnya telanjang 100%. Uwo… mengingat kejadian itu membuatku ingin tersenyum. Saat ini kejadian itu kembali terulang. Bedanya, saat ini dia hanya telanjang dada saja. Serta bukan cuma aku yang melihatnya. Ada beberapa pasang mata lain yang melihatnya. Dan setelah iklan ini tayang, akan ada seribu lebih pasang mata yang menikati keindahan tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda itu.

**# Kyuhyu pov end**

Mata Kyu tak lepas dari pemandangan menggoda di depannya saat ini. Sungmin sedang berdiri di bawah guyuran air shower yang membasahi tubuh putih mulusnya. Berulang kali Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Dia mulai tergoda. Tangan Sungmin meraih sabun dan menggosokkannya di seluruh tubuhnya secara merata. Dari leher, dada, perut dan punggungnya. Sungmin menggosok tangannya yang berbalur sabun itu secara perlahan. Tiap inci gerakan tangan Sungmin memompa semakin banyak darah ke kepala Kyuhyun dan membuat degup jantungnya semakin kencang.

" Cut!" tiba-tiba sutradara berteriak. " Ekspresi wajahmu terlalu datar Sungmin-sshi. Kau harus tampakkan wajah yang lebih menggoda. Aku mau menampilkan kesan yang lain dari iklan ini. Supaya pembeli semakin tertarik untuk mencoba sabun yang kau pakai itu."

" Oh, baiklah." Jawab Sungmin mantap. Dia menyalakan shower dan membersihkn badannya dari sabun.

" Baiklah, kita mulai lagi. Action!"

Sungmin kembali membaluri tubuhnya dengan sabun. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Matanya terpejam sementara tangannya bergerak tak beraturan menggosok setiap inci tubuh bagian atasnya. Gerakannya memang lebih cepat dari yang pertama tadi, tapi ekspresi mukanya semakin menggoda. Sutradara kelihatanya masih kurang puas dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia justru semakin tersiksa dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Di matanya Sungmin terlihat sangat liar.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang kru menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Dia khawatir melihat Kyu yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena godaan yang dia rasa.

" Oh, gwaenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyu gugup. Jantungnya masih berdetak tak menentu.

" Wajahmu merah. Kalau kau sakit, kau bisa berbaring."

" Gomawo. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena suhu yang panas wajahku jadi merah." Jawab Kyu berohong.

Setelah kru tadi pergi, Kyuhyun kembali mengamati hyung kesayangannya. Sepertinya Sungmin mengulang kembali adegannya. Sebab, dia kembali membalurkan sabun ketubuhnya yang sudah kembali bersih dari sabun. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Matanya menatap sesuatu yang berada tepat di bawah resliting celananya yang mulai menampakkan kehidupan. Kyu mendesis. Juniornya mulai bereaksi melihat adegan Sungmin yang dia rasa semakin panas. Tangan Kyu mengelus perutnya. Sebenarnya tangan itu ingin mengelus tonjolan yang semakin keras itu. Tapi situasi dan kondisi tidak memungkinkan. Akhirnya dia mengelus perutnya. Berharap hal itu dapat membuat juniornya tenang(?).

Tapi hal itu sia-sia saja. Apa yang sedang dia lihat saat ini justru membuatnya semakin berontak. Sungmin menyalakan shower. Membiarkan butiran air yang bening itu membasahi tubuhnya dan menelusuri tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu dari butiran air itu agar dapat merasakan kelembuatan kulit Sungmin.

" Cut!" sutradara kembali berteriak. " Sepertinya kita harus mencobanya sekali lagi. Aku masih belum puas dengan hasil yang tadi. Tapi kita istirahat dulu. Sungmin-sshi, keringkan dulu badanmu. Setelah ini kau kembali melakukan adegan tadi."

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sunny yang memang duduk bersebelahan.

" Oppa, ini handuknya. Oppa harus cepat mengeringkan tubuh oppa kalau tidak ingin masuk angin." Sunny langsung merangkul Sungmin dan meyerahkan handuk.

" Ah, gomawo. Aku tidak akan masuk angin karena suting ini." Sungmin mengelus kepala Sunny.

Kyu yang masih dalam keadaan ON langsung manyun melihat kedekatan antara Sungmin dan Sunny.

" Kyu." Sungmin hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan mulut manyun.

" Oppa, setelah oppa selesai dengan adegan mandi tadi kita masih ada pengambilan gambar lagi. Dan aku butuh bantuan oppa untuk bagian itu. Ada yang belum aku pahami." Sunny buru-buru menarik lengan Sungmin sambil menunjukkan kertas script.

" Ah, mana yang belum kau pahami?" Tanya Sungmin yang langsung melupakan niatnya mendekati Kyuhyun. Sertamerta, hal itu membuat Kyu semangin manyun.

Sepertinya yeoja itu tidak suka kalau Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan selalu ingin memonopoli Sungmin hanya untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun membuang nafas panjang beberapa kali. Tangannya mengusap tonjolan di celananya sesaat. " Sabarlah chagiya. Aku akan memuaskanmu segera. Jangan marah melihatnya dekat dengan yeoja itu ya?" Kyu berkata pada juniornya yang setengah tegang. Sepertinya menahan nafsu terlalu lama membuat pikiran Kyuhyun sedikit eror.

Sungmin masih sibuk dengan Sunny. Sepertinya mereka terlihat begitu dekat dan karab. Sungmin menikmati kebersamaanya dengan Sunny dan Sunny juga merasa puas dapat terus bersam Sungmin. Hanya Kyuhyun seorang yang merasakan sakit. #poor Kyuhyun. ^_^

Karena tak tahan melihat kebersamaan Sungmin dan Sunny, Kyu memutuskan pergi dari ruangan suting yang baginya sangat tidak menyenangkan itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Uwooo… ^o^ apa yang akan Kyu lakukan di kamar mandi? Hah… sekali lagi dia mengelus juniornya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

" Kau sudah sangat tegang ya?" katanya memulai pembicaraan. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam. =3= *yaiyalah… secara,, yang diajak ngobrol gak bisa ngomong.* " Sabar ya chagiya." Kyu menghela nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba saran Eunhyuk untuk bermain solo lewat dalam otaknya. Tapi itu hanya sekedar lewat saja. Sebab Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia memilih menahannya dan kembali ke tempat suting berlangsung.

" Kyu, kau darimana? Aku mencarimu." Sungmin segera bangun dari duduknya saat melihat Kyu masuk dengan tampang kusut.

" Kamar mandi." Jawab Kyu datar tanpa menatap Sungmin.

" Kau kenapa? Kau masih marah karena adegan mandi itu?"

" Anio. Aku tidak marah." Kyu masih tetap dingin.

" Sungmin. Ayo cepat kemari. Kita mulai sekarang." Seorang kru berteriak memanggil Sungmin.

" Cepatlah kesana. Mereka sudah menungumu. Berusahalah bersikap professional." Kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar pedas di telinga Sungmin.

Dengan berat hati, Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan Kyu dan kembali bersiap dengan adegan mandinya. Dia berusaha bersikap professional. Masalahnya dengan Kyu dia lupakan sejenak dan focus pada suting.

Walaupun dalam keadaan marah pada Sungmin, tetap saja Kyuhyun tergoda melihat Sungmin beradegan panas seperti itu. Dia kembali ON. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

" Ssshhhh… " tak sadar Kyu mendesah pelan. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap juniornya. Sepertinya kali ini efeknya lebih besar dari yang tadi.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak merdulikan keadaan sekitanya. Dia meraih jaket Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya dan menutupkan pada selangkangannya. Tangannya bergerak ke arah juniornya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Dia tidak takut ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan, sebab jaket Sungmin sudah menutupi kemaksiatannya. Wajah Kyu semakin memerah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghindari desahan yang mungkin dan pasti akan keluar. Sementara matanya menatap Sungmin lekat. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Sungmin sampai suting selesai.

" Oppa. Kau sangat hebat. Tadi sutradara sempat berkata padaku kalau aktingmu sangat memuaskan." Sunny berkata sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sungmin.

" Tidak juga. Tadi aku sering membuat kesalahan. Kau juga hebat kok tadi." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum pada Sunny. Walaupun sebenarnya mata dan pikirannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

" Oppa, setelah ini aku masih bisa menghubungi oppa kan? Aku senang sekali bisa kenal dengan oppa. Oppa orang yang menyenangkan." Tingkah Sunny semakin manja pada Sungmin.

Kyu yang mengamati Sungmin dan Sunny dari jauh menjadi down. Nafsunya yang sebenarnya sudah hampir sampai pada puncaknya mendadak lenyap tak bersisa. Dia benar-benar muak melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan menuju ke mobil terlebih dulu.

" Hyung! Aku tunggu di mobil." Teriak Kyuhyun sebelum pergi.

Sungmin menatap sedih kepergian Kyuhyun.

" Oppa, setelah ini oppa ada acara tidak? Aku ingin mentraktir oppa. Mau ya?"

" Mian. aku harus pulang sekarang. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah capek sekali. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu lama di mobil." Sungmin melepaskan tangan Sunny yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

" Tapi yang sutingnya paling lama kan oppa. Sudahlah, dia pasti tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya bosan karena dari tadi dia tidak melakukan apapun." Sunny kembali bergelayut di lengan Sungmin.

" Sudahlah. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau bisa mentraktir orang lain. Aku tidak bisa." Sungmin melepas tangan Sunny dari lengannya dan segera berlari pergi. Tidak peduli pada Sunny yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

" Kyu, maafkan aku. Kau cemburu ya melihatku berdekatan dengan Sunny?" Tanya Sungmin saat dia sudah di dalam mobil yang berjalan menuju dorm bersama Kyuhyun.

" Anio. Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya lelah. Mangkannya aku jadi sedikit aneh." Jawab Kyu berbohong.

" Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berusaha ramah padanya supaya hasil sutingnya juga bagus. Aku hanya berusaha bersikap professional." Sungmin menarik wajah Kyu agar menatapnya. " Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Sungmin tulus.

Kyu merasa meleleh mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin dan wajahnya yang sangat tulus itu.

" Aku percaya." Jawab Kyu asal. Dia berusaha tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

" Gomawo." Sungmin mengecup kening Kyu. * perasaan Sungmin terlihat sebagai seme dan Kyu sebagai uke di bagian ini*

Kyu hanya tersenyum.

Sesampainya di dorm, hari sudah gelap. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyu langsung mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan pergi tidur. Sungmin memaklumi hal ini. Dia berpikir mungkin Kyu sangat lelah. Sungmin pun memutuskan tidak menanyakan apapun dan langsung tidur juga.

Pagi ini jadwal super junior kosong. Ini adalah kesempatan yang langka. Beberapa ada yang memanfaatkannya untuk tidur seharian. Ada juga yang berjalan-jalan. Serta ada juga yang hanya bersantai di dorm.

Kyu sedang duduk di ruang TV. Dia sedang nonton drama percintaan. Biasanya dia paling anti nonton acara yang seperti itu. Tapi karena suasana hatinya yang hancur, dia jadi suka. Kyu serius sekali mengikuti jalan cerita drama itu. Baginya, ini tontonan yang menarik saat hati sedang kacau. Tapi tiba-tiba dia jadi gusar saat ada adegan berciuman. Bukan hanya itu saja, karena drama itu berada di saluran khusus orang dewasa, adegan panas juga jadi bumbu penyedap film.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat saat Sungmin telanjang waktu itu. Ditambah lagi saat suting sabun mandi kemarin. Darah Kyu terasa mendidih. Dia berkeringat dan wajahnya berubah merah. Saat yang sama, dia melihat Sungmin sedang berdua dengan Yesung di dapur. Mereka sedang sarapan berdua. Sebab, yang lainnya sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu. Kyu tiba-tiba jadi marah melihat Sungmin berduaan dengan Yesung. Dia melempar remote TV ke arah meja makan.

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melemparku dengan remote?" Yesung marah dan balas melempar Kyu dengan tempat tissue.

Tanpa berkata Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dorm.

" Aneh sekali dia. Tolong didiklah dia supaya tidak liar seperti itu." Kata Yesung sebal.

Sungmin hanya diam dan lalu meraih jaketnya dan menyusul Kyu keluar dorm. Di jalan, Sungmin bertemu dengan pamannya yang lama tak berjumpa. Tak ada salahnya dia berbincang sebentar dengannya sambil mencari Kyuhyun yang kabur.

" Aish…" gerutu Kyu geram saat melihat Sungmin berdua dengan pamannya. " tidak bisa kubiarkan hyung berdua dengan orang itu. Dasar om-om hidung belang." Kyu mengambil botol kosong yang ada di dekatnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Sungmin dan pamannya yang tak jauh darinya.

" Aigo! Siapa yang melempar botol ini?" paman Sungmin celingukan mencari siapa yang melemparnya.

" Aku." Jawab Kyu mantap. " Dasar kau om-om mesum. Jangan dekati hyungku." Kyu kembali melempar botol kosong pada paman Sungmin.

" Bocah kurang ajar. Aku ini bukan om-om mesum. Aku ini pamannya!" paman Sungmin balas melempar botol pada Kyu.

" Benar Kyu, dia pamanku. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya malu tingkat dewa langsung ngacir tanpa berkta apapun.

" Dia temanmu? Didiklah dia supaya tidak kurang jar seperti itu."

Sungmin hanya diam dan lagi-lagi langsung pergi menyusul Kyuhyun.

**#Sungmin pov**

Aish… apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan sikapnya yang aneh belakangan ini. Dia jadi menjaga jarak denganku dan sekarang jadi kelewat overprotektif. Sebenarnya apa sih salahku? Rasanya kepalaku hampir pecah mengingat kelakuannya belakangan ini.

" Kemana dia pergi sekarang? Seperti setan saja. Tiba-tiba datang tiba-tiba pergi. Tiba-tiba marah tiba-tiba baik. Dasar magnae gila." Desisku frustasi.

Mungkin dia sudah pulang ke dorm. Lebih baik aku pulang juga. Aku lelah.

" Annyeong." Sapaku saat masuk ke dalam dorm yang sepi saat itu.

" Kyu…" aku mencari keberadaan magnae itu di semua sudut ruangan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak ada.

KRIIEEK…

Pintu dorm terbuka. Kulihat Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah yang sangat mengenaskan. Seperti seorang tahanan yang dijatuhi hukuman mati.

" Kau dari mana saja?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun. Tapi dia hanya diam.

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kutarik tangan Kyuhyun agar dia duduk di sofa. " Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kau aneh sekali belakangan ini. Apa aku berbuat salah padamu" tanyaku sambil menatap dalam ke matanya.

" Anio. Aku tidak apa. Hyung tidak ada salah." Jawab Kyu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" Lihat aku Kyuhyun. Aku tau kau sedang berbohong sekarang. Jujur padaku atau aku akan berubah jadi kelinci gila yang siap menerkammu dengan cakarku." Aku mengancamnya denga ancaman yang aku yakin sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

Tapi Kyuhyun masih saja diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

" Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun!" kali ini aku membentaknya.

Dia masih saja diam. Kulihat tangannya mengepal kuat sekarang.

" Aku mau hyung tidak dekat dengan orang lain selain aku! Aku mau hyung hanya tertarik padaku! Dan aku mau yang hyung pikirkan hanyalah aku! Bukan namja atau yeoja lain! Hanya aku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berteriak. Mata dan wajahnya memerah.

Aku sangat kaget melihat reaksinya yang sangat di luar dugaanku. Tiba-tiba berteriak dengan sangat keras di depanku. Padahal aku hanya memintanya untuk jujur padaku. Aku hanya terpaku melihatnya yang masih menatapku tajam. Sedetik kemudian dia pergi ke kamar meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata pun.

**# Sungmin pov end**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia menyesal. Tidak seharusnya dia membentak Sungmin seperti itu. Padahal Sungmin hanya memintanya untuk jujur. Tapi Kyu malah membentak Sungmin seperti itu.

" Mianhae hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya terlalu galau untuk mengatur moodku yang aneh belakangan ini." Kyu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. " Hah.. ini juga gara-gara kau yang selalu menggodaku secara tidak langsung. Ini gara-gara kau telanjang di hadapanku." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Seminggu sejak kejadian Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin, mereka jadi canggung. Tidak saling menyapa. Jangankan menyapa, bila berhadapan mereka selalu mebuang muka. Sebenarnya hal ini bukanlah yang mereka inginkan. Tapi entah mengapa mereka terlalu malas untuk memulai berbaikan.

" Kyu, kau marahan dengan Sungmin ya? Tanya Leeteuk saat mereka sedang duduk di sofa.

Kyu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

" Ada masalah apa? Ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa mebantu kalian berbaikan." Leeteuk merapatkan duduknya pada Kyuhyun.

" Entahlah hyung. Masalahnya sebenarnya sangatlah sepeleh. Tapi entah mengapa jadi serumit ini." Kata Kyu lemas.

" Sudahlah. Kalau kau hanya memikirkannya saja tanpa mencari jalan penyelesaian, semuanya akan semakin rumit dan sulit." Leeteuk meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan menyandarkannya di pundak.

Kyu hanya dam. Dia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan tangan Leeteuk yang membelai kepalanya. Sejujurnya, Kyu merindukan sentuhan tangan Sungmin di kepalanya. Belaian manja Sungmin di lengannya dan suara merdu Sungmin di telinganya. Maka dari itu, dia menganggap Leeteuk sebagai Sungmin saat ini. Lumayan untuk mengusir rasa rindunya. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

" Kyuhyun kau di ma…" teriakan Sungmin terhenti saat melihat orang yang dia cari berduaan dengan Leeteuk di sofa. Bukan hanya berduaan tapi bermesraan.

Mata Sungmin memerah menahan tangisnya. Padahal barusan dia ingin mengajak Kyuhyun berbaikan dengan membuatkan secangkir capucino untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi niatnya hancur melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

" Kau jahat Kyu. Padahal selama ini aku berusaha tidak dekat dengan yang lainnya selain kau. Tapi ternyata kau bermesraan dengan Leeteuk hyung." Bisik Sungmin pelan. Tak sengaja, cangkir yag dia bawa terjatuh dan pecah.

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk yang mendengar suara cangkir pecah langsung menoleh. Keduanya sama-sama kaget. Terutama Kyuhyun.

" Sungmin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Air matanya sudah berhamburan keluar. Tanpa berkata, Sungmin berlari menuju kamarnya. Hatinya pecah seperti cangkir yang dia bawa tadi.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul Sungmin. Dia paham apa maksud dari tangisan hyungnya itu.

" Hyung…" Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia beruntung, ternyata Sungmin tidak mengunci pintu kamar.

Sungmin hanya diam. Dia masih menangis.

" Hyung… mianhae. Semuanya tidak seperti yang hyung lihat." Kyu mengelus pundak Sungmin.

" Gwaenchana Kyu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh melakukan semua yang kau mau. Kemarin aku sudah membuatmu marah dan cemburu. Jadi aku pantas mendapatkan semuanya ini." Kata Sungmin di sela tangisnya.

Kyu menghela nafas panjang. Dilihatnya bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat. Tangisnya semakin keras.

" Hyung… berhentilah menagis. Aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membalas semua yang terjadi kemarin." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak Sungmin yang masih bergetar akibat tangisnya.

" Sudahlah Kyu." Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. " Kau tak usah menghiburku. Belakangan ini kau memang berubah. Kau membuat jarak antara kita. Aku sadar, aku tak bisa jadi apa yang kau mau." Sungmin menarik nafas sebentar. " Mungkin aku tak bisa jadi dewasa dan mengerti kamu seperti Leeteuk hyung. Mianhae. Selama ini aku hanya bisa membuat Kyu repot karena aku yang terlalu manja. Mianhae Kyu." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. Dia hendak keluar dari kamar.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali. Matanya sudah merah mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

" Mianhae hyung. Semua yang hyung katakan salah. Semuanya tidak benar. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu apa adanya. Hanya saja, ada alasan yang tidak bisa aku katakan pada hyung." Kyu menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

" Tak apa Kyu aku paham. Aku akan pergi kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan orang yang payah seperti aku." Sungmin hendak berontak dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Jangan katakan hal itu lagi." Kyu mempererat pelukannya. Membuat usaha Sungmin untuk berontak sia-sia saja.

" Kyu kau jangmmpphh…" kata-kata Sungmin tertelan oleh mulut Kyuhyun yang sudah meraup bibir mungil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin sangat lembut. Ciuman kasih sayang yang tulus. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin. Sementara yang kiri meraih tangan mungil Sungmin agar melingkar di lehernya. Sungmin menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Ciuman Kyu yang awalnya hanya sepihak kini mulai mendapat balasn dari prince aegyo itu.

" Saranghae hyung. Jeongmal saranghaeyo." Bisik Kyu di sela ciuman mereka.

Air mata Sungmin kembali mengalir saat mendengar Kyuhyun berkata. Hatinya yang awalnya panas remuk mendadak bagai disiram berliter air salju yang membuatnya dingin dan tentram.

" Kenapa hyung menangis? Hyung tidak percaya padaku?" Kyu menghapus air mata yang mebasahi pipi Sungmin.

" Anio. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. Ada gurat kebahagiaan di sana.

Kyu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengecup kening Sungmin lama. " Jeongmal saranghamnida Lee Sungmin."

" Lalu kenapa kau kemarin berubah padaku?"

Wajah Kyuhyun mendadak memerah. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Kau tidak mau memberitahuku ya?" Sungmin kembali merenggut.

" Aish… bukan begitu hyung." Kyu menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Lalu kenapa?"

" Aku malu." Kata Kyu pelan. Sangat pelan hingga terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

" Mwo?"

" Hyung ingat kejadian pagi itu saat hyung menyuruhku mengambil handuk?" Kyu menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah.

" Ingat. Lalu apa yang membuatmu malu?" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" Saat aku terjatuh dan melihat hyung telanjang. Hal itu terus terngiang di pikiranku. Aku selalu teringat saat itu. Membuatku jadi gila dan frustasi."

Alis Sungmin bertaut heran. " Bukankah kau sering melihat yang lain dalam keadaan telanjang juga? Lalu kenapa kau jadi malu?" Sungmin memasang wajah babonya. Membuat Kyuhyun gemas dengan hyungnya itu.

" Aish.. hyung ini pura-pura tidak paham atau memang babo sih?"

Sungmin hanya diam. Wajahnya semakin tampak bingung.

" Hyung ini kan kekasihku. Jadi jelas aku malu melihat hyung dalam keadaan seperti itu. Masa hyung tidak paham sih? Coba sekarang kalau hyung melihatku telanjang, hyung malu tidak melihatnya?"

Sungmin nyengir. " Hehehe… kau benar Kyu. Malu sekali."

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sikap hyungnya benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

" Tapi jujur, aku masih tidak paham." Sungmin kembali memasang wajah innocentnya.

" Aigo…" Kyu memukul keningnya. " Apa lagi yang membuat hyung bingung?"

" Kenapa kau berubah jadi sensitive begitu? Sampai melarangku dekat dengan siapapun."

" Huuft… baiklah, aku jelaskan dan hyung dengarkan baik-baik." Kyu menangkupkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Sungmin. " Saat aku terbayang hal itu, aku merasa ingin sekali menyentuh dan memiliki hyung seutuhnya. Hanya aku. Jadi, saat melihat hyung dekat dengan orang lain, aku merasa sangat marah. Aku selalu berpikir kalau hyung hanya milikku. Jadi tak ada yang boleh dekat sekali dengan hyung selain aku. Kau begitu menggodaku hyung. Sampai-sampai aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya hanya untukku." Kyu mengecup kening Sungmin sangat lama.

" Benarka aku sangat menggoda?" Sungmin beranjak menuju cermin besar yang ada di lemari bajunya.

Kyu tersenyum melihat hyungnya berlenggak-lenggok di depan cermin. Memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri dari atas sampai bawah. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin tersenyum. Senyum seksi yang menggoda.

" Aku memang menggoda. Benar kan Kyu?" Sungmin mengerling ke arah Kyu.

" Aish! Jangan salahkan aku hyung. Kau yang memancingku." Umpat Kyu lalu langsung menerkam tubuh Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan cermin.

Kyu memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat. Mendorong tubuh putih yang lebih pendek darinya itu sampai menempel di lemari. Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir merah di hadapannya dengan lapar. Selapar harimau yang habis puasa sebulan penuh tanpa berbuka. Sungmin membalas ciuman panas Kyu yang kasar.

" Kau kasar sekali Kyu." Desisi Sungmin di sela ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun.

" Semua karena hyung sendiri yang begitu menggoda." Balas Kyu.

Tangan Sungmin melingkar di leher Kyuhyun. Jemarinya bergerak menjambak rambut belakang Kyuhyun yang semakin liar melumat bibirnya. Lidah Kyuhyun menggelitik bibir Sungmin. Meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

" Sssshhh…" desisi Sungmin sambil membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah pangeran yang sangat dicintainya itu masuk.

Kyu langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Menelusuri tiap jengkal mulut manis di hadapannya itu. Lidah Kyu menggelitik langit-langit mulut Sungmin. Membuat prince of aegyo itu mendesis lembut. Tangan Sungmin semakin keras menjambak rambut bagian belakang Kyuhyun. Setelah puas mencicipi mulut manis kekasihnya, bibir Kyu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke telinga Sungmin. Dia meniup telinga Sungmin beberapa kali. Membuat Sungmin meleguh merasakan nafas panas yang dihembuskan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kyuuu…" Sungmin mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun menjilat daun telinganya.

Kyu mengeluarkan seringainya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya di leher jenjang Sungmin. Dia menghirup aroma parfum vanilla Sungmin sebentar sebelum membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana. Diciuminya tiap inci leher Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin leluasa menikmati leher putih yang menggodanya itu. Kyu meninggalkan banyak sekali tanda merah di sana. Menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau leher itu adalah miliknya seorang.

" Hyung… saranghaeyo." Bisik Kyu lembut di telinga sugmin.

" Nado saranghaeyo Kyuhyun. Jengmal saranghamnida Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

" Mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai tajam.

"Mwo?" mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Ayo kita lanjutkan." Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh kecil hyungnya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan hyungnya itu.

" Kyu! Hentikan." Sungmin meronta.

" Diam dan nikmati. Kau harus dihukum karena sudah menggodaku." Kyu meniup wajah Sungmin. " Kau milikku sekarang. Hahahaha…" Kyu tertawa lebar melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sungmin.

Sepertinya Sungmin akan sulit berjalan besok. Secara, Kyu sudah menahan gejolaknya terlalau lama. Dan si abang evil itu tidak akan menahannya lagi sekarang. Bersiaplah Sungmin menerima hukuman dari si abang evil. Hhohohohohoh… * author ketawa ngakak*

_ E.N.D_

* * *

><p>Uwooo….<p>

Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Setelah dengan susah payah memeras cucian #plakkk memeras otak maksudnya… akhirnya author kacangan ini selesai juga dengan cerita yang juga kacangan… ^_^ pasti ada typos ya di sana? Hohoho… kalau ada,, berarti mataku kurang teliti. Aku sudah mengedit typosnya dua kali…

Bagaimana?

Apakah anda sudah puas dengan bagian akhir ini? Saya harap iya. Habisnya, saya merasa kalau chap ini agak aneh dan memaksa… iya gak? Moga-moga enggak -_-

Owh iya,, buat bagian NC,,, saya sudah berencana menyiapkan sebagai sekuel dari cerita ini… jadi yang minta NCnya sabar dulu ya? Harus bertapa di gunung selama tujuh tahun tujuh bulan *nah loh? Apa itu?* oh iya,,, tapi kalo yang minta sekuel NCnya dikit,, kayaknya aku gak bakalan bikin deh… hohohohoho.. jadi,, kalo emang mau bilang ya?

Habisnya saya Cuma bakat baca NC,, tapi gaak bakat bikin…

Nah,,, sekarang saatnya bales ripiuw.. *ceileh… berasa jadi author beneran aja pake bales ripiuw. Hoohoho* ^_^

**## ****LittleLiappe**** ::::** nyo… bener banget. Kyu emang pikirannya kotor. Gak pernah dibersiin sih tuh otak. Hohohoho ^_^ gomawo sudah ripiuw ya?

**## ****Minnie Chagiy4**** ::::** tanpa deket eunhyuk,, otak Kyu udah full yadong.. si abag evil kan dewanya yadong… hehehe *digiles Kyu*

nih chingu,, saya sudah update.. moga suka ma endingnya…

**## ****Rhie chan Aoi sora**** ::::** gomawo sarannya… udah saya masukin ke ceritanya… suka kah dengan yang ini? Moga iya *ngarep*

Ini dia updatenya…^_^

**## ****Pinkypumkin ::::** sama chigu,, saya juga gak kuat ngebayangin Minnie naked.. hohoho ^_^ ini dia lanjutannya… hope you like it.. ^^

**## Sapphire Pearls**** ::::** gomawo sarannya.. idemu sudah aku masukin dalem cerita.. ini updetenya.. semoga suka.. ^_^

**## ****Kim Ryesha**** ::::** hahahaha XD

Kalo ditambah apel,, jeruk ma buah lainnya, ntar Kyu gak jadi artis tapi jadi tukang dagang buah di pasar… hahahahaha…. Ini dia lanjutannya chingu… ^_^

**## ****RenSyifaChan13**** :::** hup.. ini chap terakhir.. gak panjang2 karena emang awalnya rencanya buat oneshot,, tapi mampet..jadi dibuat chap.. ini dia updatenya.. ^_^

**## ****Arisa Adachi**** :::** hohoho… kalo gak yadong,, bukan Kyuhyun namanya… ^_^ ini dia sudah saya update… ^^

**## ****cilixtabi :::** biarlah Kyu gak jujur dulu chingu.. dia emang perlu dibikin tersiksa.. hahahaha *digebukin Kyu* ini lanjutannya chingu… ^_^

**## pity mbumKyumin elf4ever ::::** Kyuhyun tetap akan jadi evil yadong… mustahil banget jadi alim.. harus tunggu sampe bumi yang bulet berubah jadi kotak dulu… hahahaha XD

Ini dah update,, moga gak penasaran lagi.. ^_^

**## af13knight**** :::** hahahaha… nih dia updatenya… moga suka ^o^

**## ****RizmaHuka-huka :::** dimakan? Emang umin singkong goreng dimakan? Hohohoho NC? Saya sudah siapkan sekuel buat bagian NCnya.. di sini masih pemanasan buat NCnya… hohohoho ^_^

**## Kim Haeri ::: **hohoho... kyu emang pervert kalo nyangkut soal minnie... ok! dah update,, tapi gak kilat T_T

**## jongwoonieswife-sj ::: **ummmmmmaaaaaa... ^o^ akhirnya umma dateng *narik wonwon yang dibawa umma* yak umma yadong... masa aku disuruh bikin adegan NC,,, kekekeke tapi tanpa disuruh umma juga aku udah mikir yang iya-iya buat sekuel cerita ini.. *akhirnya yadong juga* ^_^

**## HeeZeploveHoya::: **hohoho... evil selamanya jadi evil... *digampar kyu* ini dia lanjutanyya... hope you gal penasaran lagi #plak *bahasa yang kacau* ^_^

**## Bluedevil 9293 :::** bener! abang evil perlu dikasih cobaan biar insaf.. hohoho.. nih dia dah sayo update.. ^_^ oia,,, aku suka baca FF NC kamu... HOT banget.. *ngelap ingus* ^_^

Hufftt… ^o^

saya sudah bales semua ripiuw yang masuk.. adakah yang kelewatan? moga gak ada...

Saya bener-bener pingin locat2 liat kalau banyak yang ripiuw… maklum,,, author baru yang kacangan...

ok! demi kemajuan saya *sapa yang pingin lu maju?*

tolong,, suntikkan semangat berkarya buat saya dengan cara ketik REG spasi #plakkkk

dengan cara klik tombol review dan ketik riview anda buat karya saya...

* * *

><p>GOMAWO<p>

SARANGHAE...


End file.
